Return To Hogwarts
by HolyHeraHazel
Summary: "Just because I'm Harry Potter's son doesn't mean that I have to save the world too!" 19 years after Voldemort's death, life seems perfect as Albus, Scorpius, Rose and the rest of the new generation of Hogwarts students' board the Hogwarts express. But when they arrive, life isn't all potions, Quidditch and butterbeer. Something is coming that will change their lives forever.
1. What happened at Ollivanders

Chapter 1: Ollivanders

"Father, if he keeps talking like this, he's going to end up a Gryffindor!"

Scorpius Malfoy glared at his older brother Capricorn.

"If _you_ keep talking like this, you're going to end up dead," he said, half joking, half in a cold voice. Draco looked at them both.

"Stop it boys."

"Yeah, whatever," Scorpius muttered with all the attitude of a Malfoy who was nearly 11.

"Now, Capricorn, you go with your mother to the Apothecary to get the last of your school supplies. Scorpius and I will get a wand, and we'll all meet at Florean's for ice-cream at about 1 o'clock."

"Sounds good, Draco," Astoria Malfoy took her older son's hand. They both Appparated, presumably to the Apothecary. Scorpius gave a thin smile. His brother hated Side – Along Apparation. He gave the jet black owl perched on his shoulder a slow stroke with his long, pale finger.

"Come, Scorpius, and be careful of that new owl. We don't want him killed on his first day."

"Yes father," Scorpius rolled his eyes and followed Draco down the cobblestones of Diagon Alley.

"Have you given it a name yet?"

"It's boy, and no, I haven't got a name for him yet."

"How about Goyle, then? He was a good… friend."

"Goyle?" Scorpius pulled a sour face. There was no way he was going to school with an owl named Goyle.

"Well, what else do you suggest?" Draco snapped.

"How about Hedwig?" Scorpius had read the name in a book once, and had liked it. Draco coughed.

"No. Not Hedwig," he said in a final voice.

"Why not?"

"Any other name!" Draco said.

"Fine. How about Kili?"

"Kili," Draco rolled the name over his tongue. "Yes, Kili will be fine."

Draco stopped in front of a dingy looking shop door. Scorpius could just make out the word 'Ollivanders'.

"Are we going in there?" Scorpius adjusted his expensive robe cuff. Draco took a deep breath as if he was steeling his nerves and pushed the shop door open. Obviously a yes, then. A small bell tinkled and a very old man approached them. He looked at Scorpius's father and gave a chocked cry.

"Malfoy," he said sourly.

"Scorpius here is getting a wand," Draco said. Scorpius felt his father's iron grip release on his shoulders as he was pushed slightly towards the man. Kili flew off Scorpius's shoulder, landing on Draco's arm.

"Ah," said the man shortly, still with the sour tone. Then he turned to Scorpius and his whole voice changed. He suddenly spoke more rhythmically, his voice was more reassuring.

"I remember when your father came to get his first wand. I remember every wand I've ever sold. Why, I remember Harry Potter coming to get his wand minutes after your father. Yes, yes, now THAT was a wand…" Scorpius felt confused.

"Who's Harry Potter?" he said in genuine curiosity. His father began a very purposeful coughing fit, answering before Ollivander could.

"He's not somebody you want to bother about. He just brings trouble." Draco said it with such finality and cold determination. Scorpius couldn't help but wonder what this Harry had done, or how his father had been a part of it, and why he sounded so bitter.

"Scorpius, try this." Ollivander had brought out a wand and was holding it out gently in front of him. Scorpius picked it up instantly and gave it a dramatic flourish. Kili screeched. A pile of paperwork burst into flames, and Ollivander doused them with a cry of shock.

"Definitely not," he muttered. "Maybe this…" he held out another one. Scorpius picked it up less enthusiastically and wiggled it a little. Nothing happened.

"Put a little spirit into it!" Ollivander encouraged doubtfully. Scorpius gave it a big wave, and shards of glass came pouring out of the tip of his wand. One brushed against his hand, and he recoiled in shock. They were burning hot. His father rushed to his aid, and with a few complicated looking spells it was fixed. Scorpius's blistering hand smoothed over and the glass disappeared.

"No, not that one," Ollivander snatched up the wand quickly. He shuffled around some boxes, muttering. Finally, he came back with a smooth, jet black wand. Scorpius took it, and the air around him glowed a soft red.

"Ah, very nice," Ollivander picked up the wand in curiosity. "Basilisk fang, 9 inches, Hawthorn wood – just like your father, he had Hawthorn – very good for potions and powerful spells; this wand's a strong one." Scorpius took the wand, tingling with anticipation. Draco's hand dipped into his coin purse, drawing out a handful of galleons.

"Thank you," he said, placing the coins on the counter. Ollivander gave a thin smile. The shop bell tinkled, and Scorpius looked at the group of witches and wizards entering the shop. Some of them were around his age. A man came in after them. He had tousled black hair, round glasses, a very skinny frame and was about an inch taller than his father. His father stiffened and gave the man a curt nod.

"Potter," he said. Scorpius felt cold. His father had never sounded so venomous.

"Malfoy," the man responded frostily.

"Ah, Albus! Are you getting your wand?" Ollivander turned his attention to his new customer. A boy who looked strikingly like the older man with his black hair, knobbly knees and glasses nodded and gave a cute, childish beam. Scorpius repressed the impulse to gag.

"What are you doing here?" the man said to his father.

"Scorpius is getting a wand," Draco said stiffly.

"After what you helped Voldemort do to Ollivander? Surely Scorpius isn't going to Durmstrang?"

"He's going to Hogwarts," Scorpius had never seen his father look so pale and angry.

"Scorpius! We're going!" his father said tensely. Scorpius nodded and began to follow him out of the shop. The man's green eyes followed him all the way to the door. Somebody else came bursting in, colliding with Scorpius and falling to the ground. Scorpius looked down. Without a word he held out his hand and helped him up. The stranger gave a thin smile.

"Teddy," he stuck out his hand. He looked around 19, with a deep voice and turquoise hair. Scorpius shook hands hesitantly.

"I'm Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy," he said. Teddy's mouth twitched upwardly. He was laughing at his name! Scorpius glared.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" he snapped. Teddy shrugged.

"SCORPIUS!" his father yelled across the shop. Scorpius turned and looked at his father who was impatiently gesturing for them to leave. Scorpius walked out of the shop with a Malfoy – like swagger.

Draco silently returned his son's owl.

"Are we going for ice – cream now?" Scorpius could do with a big double scooped chocolate and peppermint ice cream right now.

"That is a brilliant idea," Draco gave a watery smile. After adjusting his gold pocket watch chain, he held out his hand. Kili screeched.

"It will be faster if we Apparate." Scorpius braced himself for the all – too familiar sensation of Side – Along Apparation. He wasn't too bad at it, seeing his father had allowed him to do it from age 7. Well, not as bad as Capricorn, anyway. After a few moments of feeling like he was being squeezed like a lemon, Scorpius and his father arrived at Florean Fortescue's.

Draco stood up, caught his breath, re – adjusted his collar and they entered the shop together. They'd beaten Capricorn and Mother. Scorpius smiled. He was inspecting the huge range of flavours when the door opened and in glided Mother and Capricorn. Dipp and Pipp, their twin house elves, came in after them, arms bursting with groceries. Dipp and Pipp had come to Malfoy Manor when Scorpius was 4, asking for work. The family had been happy to oblige.

"Well, did you get a wand? Or was there a mistake, and you really have no magical talent?" Capricorn sneered.

"Your face is a mistake, Capricorn," Scorpius retorted, pulling out his wand at the same. Scorpius pointed his wand at his brother.

"Aguamenti," he muttered. A jet of water erupted from the tip of his wand, soaking Capricorn.

"Scorpius!" Draco yelled across the shop.

"Father, it was just a little aguamenti charm! The Ministry can't get me yet, because I haven't quite turned 11 yet," Scorpius smirked. The time before his 11th birthday was going to be the best. No Underage Magic Laws… ah, good times…

"Mother!" Capricorn whined, wringing his dripping robes. Scorpius smirked and began looking at the ice – cream flavours again. Nobody else was in the shop; nobody was even at the counter. He was deciding between Peppermint Frost, Chocolate Decadence and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean flavour when the shop door opened and three figures walked in. Scorpius glanced at them and gave a small smile when he recognised their faces.

"SCORPIUS!" one of them yelled with a broad grin, her voice echoing across the shop. The Ellem twins.

"MALFOY!" the other yelled. Everybody else swore the two girls were identical, but Scorpius immediately recognised who was who.

"Holly, Koko," he gave a mocking bow. He looked at the stern figure behind them.

"Mrs Ellem, it's been too long," Scorpius held out his hand. Mrs Ellem gave him a limp handshake. Her hands were clammy with cold sweat. Scorpius withdrew his hand and secretly wiped it on the back of his robes. Holly and Koko looked around the shop. Their long, dirty blond hair was tied in identical braids that ran down their backs. They had green eyes, skinny but muscular frames and, to the dismay of Scorpius, had grown exactly 2 inches taller than him since he'd last seen them. Scorpius looked them up and down and wondered what on earth they were wearing. Unlike their usual attire, the girls had prim – and - proper pink witches robes. They'd probably been forced to by their mother. Family image and all. The one sign of their rebellious nature were the pairs of muggle Converse high – top shoes they were wearing. What had their mother said about that? They both seemed to be telepathically speaking; probably plotting a way to steal something. Scorpius suddenly noticed two things at once; one that the ice – cream parlour clock was very loud, and two that nobody had spoken for a good minute or two.

"Sapphire, I missed you at the ball last Christmas!" Astoria Malfoy came to their rescue, interrupting the steadily forming awkward silence. Scorpius looked at the Holly and Koko.

"You guys getting ice – cream?" he said.

"No!" Koko said sarcastically.

"We just came so we could have a nice chat with any…" Holly continued

"Mud bloods that come by," the twins finished in unison.

"Right then," Scorpius rolled his eyes. "What flavours are you getting?"

"What are _you _getting?" Holly replied.

"Peppermint Frost and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean," Scorpius said it loud enough so his father could hear too. Draco gave a slight nod and took out his purse.

"Nice owl," Koko said. "What's his name?"

"Kili," Scorpius said, giving Kili a quick stroke. Holly had gone over to the ice – cream counter and was deciding very loudly which flavour to choose. Kili went to join her and Scorpius watched as the twins ran their fingers over the glass cabinet, deciding.

"Mum, I'd like an All Berry Burst and a Chocolate Decadence," Koko called.

"Same!" Holly said. Draco came up with Scorpius's ice – cream.

"Thanks father," Scorpius took the ice – cream and put a generous scoop of the Bertie Bott's into his mouth. A dangerous move. He moved the ice – cream around his mouth. He tasted toast, lime jelly, cold mushroom and… rice? Not a very good combo. Scorpius kept his face dead – pan, refusing to spit it out. The Ellem twins watched in amusement. They'd obviously had this experience before. Mrs Ellem came up with the girls ice – cream, and they began eating too, making very obvious sounds to show Scorpius how utterly delicious their ice – cream was, and how much his wasn't. Dammit. Capricorn came up with his double Marzipan fondant ice – cream. Scorpius thought that flavour was disgusting, but Capricorn loved it.

"Scorpius, we have to go soon," Capricorn said in a pompous voice. He still sounded miffed about the water.

"Oh Capp dear, why are your robes so wet at the front?" Koko said. The three of them dissolved into laughter.

'That may have been me," Scorpius smirked at the back of his retreating brother's head. The twins began laughing again.

"So, what house do you want to be sorted into at school next month?" Holly asked, putting her spoon into her empty ice – cream cup. How did she eat so fast?

"Slytherin, duh," Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You guys?"

"Slytherin," the twins said in unison. They spun around and gave each other a brief high – five.

'I mean, what other options are there?" he snorted. "Um Hufflepuff… no thanks,"

"Yeah… who wants to be in the leftover house?"

"Then there's Ravenclaw," Koko smirked. "As much as I'd love to be nerd with no social status, I think I'll give it a pass."

"Yeah, and, seriously, Gryffindor? The lions? Not only would father disinherit and then murder me, who wants to be on the losing Quidditch team?"

"Yeah, ever since Potter and the Wesley's left the team has barely won a single match," Holly rolled her eyes. "Gryffindor peasants." Scorpius felt his stomach give a little lurch. There was that name again. Potter.

"Yeah, who was Potter again?" Scorpius asked, hoping to just smoothly drop the question in. Plan failed. Koko choked on her remaining ice – cream and Holly just shook her head slowly over and over again.

"Gosh you're a sheltered child," Holly said, still shaking her head.

"Has your father seriously never told you?" Koko said, having recovered from her near death from ice – cream experience. Scorpius shrugged like he didn't care.

"Eh, a bit here and there," he lied. Koko and Holly looked at each other.

'You haven't even gotten his chocolate frog card before?" Holly said incredulously. He has a chocolate frog card?

"No, it's one I've been wanting for my collection," Scorpius looked sideways.

"Uh – huh," Koko said, unconvinced. Holly fished into her pocket and drew out a chocolate frog card.

"I got it today. Harry Potter. Read it." Holly held the card out to Scorpius.

"Harry Potter," he read aloud. "Mr Potter, also known as The Boy Who Lived, is perhaps the most famous wizard alive today. He became famous for his first defeat of He – Who – Must – Not – Be – Named in 1981. Although his best known achievement is the defeat of Voldemort in 1998, Mr Potter's lesser known achievements include drawing the Tri - Wizard tournament with late Cedric Diggory, retrieving the Philosopher's Stone, uncovering the long – forgotten Chamber of Secrets and becoming the youngest seeker Hogwarts has seen in over a century. Mr Potter also established the D.A. (Dumbledore's Army) with Mr and Mrs Weasley in their fifth year. Mr Potter has held many charity events and spent 5 straight years on top of witch weekly's 'most fancy able bachelor ' before settling down with Ginerva 'Ginny' Molly (née: Weasley) Potter. Harry currently has three children, James, Albus, and Lily, and is the youngest Head Auror to be appointed for the Ministry of Magic." That was the longest chocolate frog card he'd ever read. Next to the text was a picture of a skinny man with messy, dark hair and electric green eyes. It was the man from the shop.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

_Hello everybody! I was amazed at the feedback I got! Thanks so much guys for reading, following, favouriteing and of course reviewing J I'd like to thank WeAreAllMadeOfStars, LiveLoveLaugh013, the Guest SCORPIUS, Moon Lantern, S.J. Iolanthe (A very big thank you to you), Talia Avis, Potterhead106, Author37, PinkBlossom789 and the guest 'Update' for reviewing and favouriteing/ following. I'd also like to give a big thank you to my Beta reader LiveLoveLaugh013! You're amazing! Please review guys, because they really do help my writing! _

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

Scorpius opened his eyes. As he lay there in his bed, he felt strangely excited; the feeling one gets when they know they've woken up on a special day, like Christmas, and it takes them a few moments to remember why it is. And then it all came to him. It was his 11thbirthday today. He pulled off his satin sheets and stretched, his silky pajamas fluttering from the sudden movement. He unbuttoned his pajamas, hastily threw on a t – shirt, jeans and a jacket and stuffed his pajamas under his pillow. Dipp and Pipp, two of his family's house elves, came into his room.

"Hello Scorpius!" they said excitedly, "Happy Birthday!"

Scorpius was the only Malfoy who wasn't referred to as 'Master' or 'Mistress' by the house elves. He gave them both a quick grin. Being friends with the house elves was the best move Scorpius had ever made. Not only did they know every nook, cranny and secret passage of Malfoy Manor, they could also do extra chores and sneak food from the kitchens for him. And sometimes, Dipp and Pipp were worse than the Ellem twins when it came to practical jokes. All Scorpius needed to do was say the word, and Capricorn would come home to an ingeniously booby trapped bedroom.

"Thanks guys," he said, bending down and giving them a customary fist bump.

"We've made breakfast!" Dipp said.

"Yes, pancakes,"

"And bacon,"

"And scones,"

"And waffles,"

"And all sorts of things!" Pipp finished off.

"Thanks guys," Scorpius gave them a quick smile.

He walked down the five flights of stairs from his secluded bedroom (which happened to take up the entire 5thfloor), and strolled into the dining room. As he walked through the oak doors of the dining room, he was greeted with a shout of 'Happy Birthday Scorpius!'

The dining room had been decorated like it was every year for his birthday. The traditional red drapes had been substituted with rich Slytherin green and sky blue ones. The mahogany table had been covered with a delicately embroidered tablecloth that was bewitched to make the table look a mysterious pool of water, rippling and glistening. 'Floating' in the middle of it was a stack of beautifully wrapped presents taller than Scorpius was. The table was set for four. His family was already sitting there, but the place at the head of the table had been left for him - a Malfoy tradition.

"Hey guys!" he said. "Thanks for all this. You too, Dipp and Pipp."

Scorpius said the last part more quietly – he and the rest of his family had different opinions about house elves and their importance.

Scorpius sat down at the table and looked at the amount of food on the table and let a satisfied smile stretch across his pale face. Draco looked up from the Daily Prophet and gave a thin attempt at a smile.

"Let's eat," Draco said, glancing at Astoria for confirmation. She nodded her agreement and Scorpius immediately picked up a sizzling slice of bacon. He sniffed it and gave a sigh of satisfaction. Sandwiching the bacon between two slices of fresh bread, Scorpius squirted it with a generous amount of BBQ sauce and began to eat. The rest of his family followed suit. Capricorn began attacking a waffle with relish, his mother had a pancake topped with fresh lemon juice and sugar, and his father followed Scorpius in having a bacon sandwich. In five bites Scorpius's sandwich was gone. To stop him eating another one too quickly, Astoria recommended that he open his presents now. Draco nodded; a legitimate smile on his face. He was excited about something. Scorpius didn't need any further invitation; he reached down the long table to get his first present.

As soon as he saw the packaging, he knew it was a broom. Crossing his fingers, Scorpius tore off the wrapping paper.

It was beautiful. Sitting in front of him was the fastest broom in the world; the Firebolt 3000. He'd been asking his parents for it for 6 months now, and finally he had it.

"Father! I've never gotten a racing broom!" Capricorn complained indignantly.

"Capricorn, I didn't know you could fly," Draco raised his eyebrows. "Come on, son, it isn't like we deprive you on your birthday."

Scorpius remembered Capricorn's last birthday; it had been his 16th. His parents had held a grand ball in the ballroom for all of Capp's friends; there had been music, gourmet food, dancers and the biggest pile of presents Scorpius had ever seen.

Capricorn shrugged.

"Thanks Father and Mother!" Scorpius said, itching to go out and ride the broom.

.:.

Sitting in his room four hours later, Scorpius was reviewing this year's impressive birthday haul. He'd got, of course, the Firebolt 3000. He'd also received a Weasly Wizard Wheezes Multi – Purpose Explosion Pack, a book called 'Unusual Tricks and Curses', an intricate door handle from Borgin and Burkes that supposedly unlocked only at the touch of its owner, a small bottle containing a dose of a Fire-Breath potion, which enabled the drinker to momentarily breathe fire, a brass ring decorated with a skull and crossbones, a stack of t-shirts with hilarious quotes on them that he was sure his mother had picked out, a massive package from Honeydukes from Capricorn and a decorated broom polisher, handmade by Dipp and Pipp. The polisher was rich Slytherin green, and depicted two entwined snakes curling around the sides, ending in a swirling wreath of stitched smoke spelling SCORPIUS. His friend Gralaus had also given him a 50 galleon Weasly Wizard Wheezes gift voucher. Scorpius was sprawled on his bed, flipping through the pages of 'Common hexes for underage wizards' (The book wasn't entirely legal) when a familiar owl glided into his room. Kili looked at him expectantly with his rich orange eyes, and Scorpius threw a treat into his gaping beak.

Kili held out his note impatiently and glided to his perch. Scorpius felt a rush of excitement as he read the writing at the front.

'To Mr Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Second Largest Room (The Attic), Malfoy Manor.'

Scorpius slid his finger under the wax envelope seal and pried the sheet of parchment from within.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Elliot Frost

(Previous Head Auror for Ministry of Magic, Order of Merlin, Second Class, Member of International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Mr Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

As well as this, we are pleased to release a special announcement. For the first time in Hogwarts history, 1styears will be allowed brooms. They will also be permitted to try out for their House Quidditch team.

Yours sincerely,

Madeline Dufflepud

Deputy Headmistress"

The letter ended there, with an image of the Hogwarts crest on the bottom. He blinked in amazement. First years were allowed brooms. He could try out for the Quidditch team earlier than he had expected… with his Firebolt 3000 he would be unstoppable. Scorpius refolded the letter, put it back in the envelope and went downstairs to tell his parents.

.:. 3 weeks later .:.

Four tall figures walked side by side in a crowded train station pushing trolleys. If you happened to be watching them carefully, you would have noticed that they paused at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. One by one, they would run at the barricade, only to disappear in a flash of motion. These four were the Malfoy family. The second they had crossed the barrier, they were caught up in a rush of bustling families, students reuniting with their friends, the train conductor, owls and everything else that was found on Platform 9 ¾. Scorpius felt free; he was finally a first year. He was finally boarding the Hogwarts Express himself. He was going to finally be able to properly hex people and cast charms and brew potions. He'd been practicing a few random hexes on his father's wand, but it wasn't exactly… legal. Just bending the rules a bit, his father said. Capricorn was teasing him again.

"You're going to be the first Malfoy in history to be sorted into Gryffindor, I can see it," he needled.

"Shut up," Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Capp, don't tease you brother!" His mother said impatiently, dabbing the final touches of makeup onto her face. Scorpius looked around the station, Kili perched onto his shoulder. His owl didn't like the cage very much. Capricorn caught sight of some of his friends and had left the family to talk with them. Ok then. We see how it is.

He suddenly had the feeling as if somebody was watching him. He turned around to see a pair of green eyes staring at him in disdain. It was the man from the shop, Harry Potter.

Scorpius quickly turned away and asked for his broom. Draco handed it to him, and Scorpius grabbed the handle of his trunk.

"Be careful son," Draco said, giving him a slight squeeze. "And try to forget about this Harry Potter. I know his son's in your year, just…" Draco seemed at lost for words for a moment.

"Just try not to be too… friendly? No, be friendly… just…" Draco trailed off again.

Scorpius understood what his father was trying to say. It was how he often treated certain families. Be courteous; don't disgrace the Malfoy name over anything stupid. Be a little bit sly, and a touch mean. Definitely don't make friends.

"I get it, Father," Scorpius said with a final nod of his blond head. Draco nodded and adjusted his collar.

"I'll miss you," he said, and then he gave a sly smile. Scorpius knew that smile well; it was identical to the one he had worn when he had filled his mother's ugly pottery collection with dark powder that burst into flames upon contact with air. Draco looked around and hastily stuffed a small package into Scorpius' pocket.

"What…?"

"Shh. Open it alone, in your dorm." Draco gave Scorpius a final squeeze and went to say goodbye to Capricorn. Astoria was next. After much patting, a little sniffling and many farewells from his mother, who was feeling 'practically ancient with her youngest going to Hogwarts', Scorpius managed to prise himself from his mother's embrace. Astoria immediately turned back into her cool self. Scorpius suspected she'd been putting on a bit of a show. He saw a few of father's friends from the Ministry watching them and his suspicion was confirmed. He grabbed the handle of his trunk with one hand, the handle of his broom with the other and whistled to Kili, who landed neatly on his shoulder. He still didn't like the cage. Scorpius walked up to the Hogwarts Express, excitement simmering in his stomach. He caught sight of Mrs Ellem. The twins must already be on board.

Handing his ticket to the conductor, who clipped it and let him on, Scorpius heaved his trunk up the narrow steps and walked along the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. He looked into a couple of compartments. They were all full. Suddenly he heard a shout.

"Scorpius!" The twins had made their appearance. They were sitting in a compartment with two of their other friends, gesturing for him to come in. He slid open the door and took a seat.

"Hey guys!" he said. "Holly, Koko, Gralaus, Silas."

They all replied with nods and smiles. Kili hooted.

"Nice owl," Silas said, playing with a lock of black hair. He was tall for his age, with tanned skin, jet black hair and shockingly purple eyes.

"Thanks," Scorpius said. "Yours too," he noticed the tiger – striped black and grey owl sitting on Silas's shoulder.

"Yeah, his name's Druid."

"Mine's Kili," Scorpius sat down.

"I like it," Gralaus said, sneezing afterwards and quickly chewing a pill. Everybody knew Gralaus had an unfortunate owl allergy, meaning that he had to take Patina Poppy's Multi – Purpose Allergy Pills to stop himself from sneezing uncontrollably.

"Guess what?" Holly and Koko asked in unison. Before anybody could reply, there was a tap on the compartment door and an awkward boy peeked around the corner. Scorpius turned to look at the newcomer and froze. First he saw the uncontrollable black hair, then the broom slung over his shoulder and finally the unforgettably green eyes. It was the boy; Albus Potter. Scorpius felt like he had swallowed Dracaena Frenzy's Acid Washing Liquid.

"Can I sit here? All the other compartments are full," he gave an apologetic shrug. Everybody exchanged a glance that meant one thing. NO!

"Uh, sure…" Gralaus slid across the seat to make room for the newcomer. Gralaus was very skinny and pale, with rich brown hair and eyes the colour of melted chocolate. He had a thin scar on his cheek and he was always tapping his long fingers. Scorpius looked at the nervous boy sitting in their compartment, his pale eyebrows rising slightly. Albus gave a quick nod when their eyes met.

"Scorpius," he said in a chilly voice. Scorpius was shocked by how frosty his voice sounded. This kid wasn't the same guy he'd seen at the wand shop. He could see the entire compartment exchanging glances and nudging each other.

"Albus," Scorpius replied, surprised by how stiff his own voice sounded. The air in the compartment was extremely awkward.

Another knock came at the door and the compartment and a red headed girl peeked around the corner.

"Albus!" she said the moment she saw him. The boy's face broke out into a grin.

"Hey, Rose!" he said. Scorpius saw Gralaus raised his eyebrows slightly and give a low whistle. The girl _was_ pretty. Not his type, but pretty. At least she saved him from that awkward situation. Silas nudged him and rolled his eyes sarcastically at Gralaus, who was practically drooling over this girl. Scorpius gave a quiet snicker.

"Can I sit here?" she said, her green eyes flickering around the compartment.

"Sure!" Gralaus said, sliding over more. He looked utterly crestfallen when the girl sat next to Albus instead of him. The compartment gave a sudden lurch and everybody gave a cry of shock as the train began moving out of the station. Scorpius, Silas, and Koko started talking about last season's Quidditch World Cup, in which the Brazil team was thrashed by Wales. Albus started muttering with Rose, and Holly and Gralaus started formulating ways to prank some second year Ravenclaws in the compartment next to them. It was raining outside.

After a while, a plump witch poked her head around the door with a large smile.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she gestured to a magnificent display of food. Everybody in the compartment took out their well filled purses. Galleons clinked, and everybody stuffed their pockets with sweets.

"Bloody brilliant," Holly said with her mouth full.

"Classy, Holly. Classy," Silas said, inspecting his fingernails.

"I know, right," Holly's mouth was still stuffed with a Cauldron Cake. Scorpius felt something sticky and cold land on his neck. He swiped it off in a fluid motion and inspected his fingers. They were covered in chocolate.

"Sorry! That was my chocolate frog," Albus looked terrified. What was up with this guy's multiple personalities? One moment he's icy and sophisticated, the next he's a bumbling, apologetic weirdo.

Scorpius gave a shrug.

"It's ok," he said.

"Do you need a napkin?" It was Rose. She held out some crisp blue napkins.

"Yeah, thanks," Scorpius took one and wiped chocolate muck off his neck. Gralaus looked extremely jealous.

"My mum always packs way too many," Rose looked embarrassed.

"Who's your mum?" Gralaus was trying a conversation starter, but it was a terrible one. Scorpius winced at his friend's lack of smoothness.

"Hermione Weasley. Her name used to be Hermione Granger," Rose looked around quickly. A memory swirled around Scorpius's mind. His father in his study.

'Potter and the blood traitor Weasley and the mudblood Granger girl…'This girl's mother was a mudblood, and her father was a blood traitor. Scorpius saw that his friends had heard similar things from their parents. Gralaus turned the colour of chalk, Holly choked on her cauldron cake, Silas raised one of his dramatic eyebrows and Koko looked disgusted. That girl's mother was a mudblood and her father was a blood traitor. A sour taste filled Scorpius's mouth. Rose looked around, noticing the acidic feeling that had crept into the room.

"What?" she said, her fingers playing nervously with a pendant on her necklace. You could have cut the tension in the air with a butter knife. Everybody bristled, all of the things their parents had said about mudbloods replaying in their minds.

"We better get changed into our robes," Silas said pointedly, silently daring anybody to disagree with him. Scorpius gave a silent sigh of relief at the diversion as Silas looked out of the window. He pointed to a shape in the distance.

"There's Hogwarts."


End file.
